


Down the rabbit hole

by Aisjustrunning



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not for the first time, Bitty wishes he actually had somebody to talk to about this, somebody who knew about his feelings for Jack, because as much as he loves Señor Bunny, he’s not exactly the most helpful of advisors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> This can totally be blamed on [Dynah ](http://ibakesouffles.tumblr.com/) and [Gemma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gelowo93/pseuds/gelowo93/). Gemma was also nice and beta'd it for me,  
>  ~~so of course any remaning mistakes are her fault too~~ , but any remaining mistakes, typos, things a native speaker would never say, etc are entirely my fault.  
> Title is from Taylor Swift's Wonderland, Check, Please! belongs to Ngozi and I don't make any money from this.

“And then, he insisted on paying for my stuff too, because now he’s a rich professional hockey player. It’s still weird, because he didn’t pay for anybody else’s coffee. What do you think?”

Not for the first time, Bitty wishes he actually had somebody to talk to about this, somebody who knew about his feelings for Jack, because as much as he loves Señor Bunny, he’s not exactly the most helpful of advisors.

He probably should stop talking to his stuffed animal, but he really needs to let this out somehow, and there’s only so much he can say in a vlog without being too obvious. And of course he can’t tell anybody in the team. He wouldn’t survive the chirps.

So, instead, he sits cross-legged on his bed looking at Señor Bunny, who is lying on his pillow, and tells him all the weird things Jack has been doing lately, things that look too much like dates for Bitty not to get his hopes up a bit, despite knowing that Jack’s straight, and that he’s going to leave soon and start his NHL career.

He’s done this hundreds of times over the last year, this confession session with Señor Bunny, and of course he never gets any answers or tips from the stuffed rabbit. Bitty lies down on his back without uncrossing his legs, closes his eyes, and wonders if talking to plushy animals at his age is normal or if this crush on Jack Zimmermann is making him lose his mind.

“You should just kiss him.”

Bitty sits up straight, his eyes snapping open. There’s nobody in his room when he looks around, but he could swear he had heard a voice…

“Seriously, I love you, but I’m tired of hearing about this. The guy obviously likes you. I’ve seen how he looks at you when he’s in the room. Just go on and kiss him.”

Bitty blinks a few times, looking at Señor Bunny who hasn’t moved an inch, but who is exactly in the place where the voice seems to be coming from.

Bitty can’t help it. He screams.

A second later, Bitty’s bedroom door bursts open and Jack enters the room to find Bitty standing in a corner and looking at his bed like he’s seen a ghost. “What’s wrong? I heard you scream. Are you ok, Bittle?

Bitty looks at Jack, opening and closing his mouth, unable to speak. Jack walks closer and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Bittle. Bitty. Hey. Talk to me.”

“I—I think I saw something. Over there”, Bitty says, pointing at the bed. He can’t say _My stuffed rabbit talked to me_ \- it’s embarrassing enough having a stuffed rabbit at his age, he doesn’t want Jack to think that he’s high or something.

Jacks walks to the bed, looking around, still a bit worried. He kneels to look under the bed but stands up again when he sees nothing there, not even the usual discarded clothes and dust you can expect on a college student’s room.

Bitty walks towards him, eyeing Señor Bunny warily.

“Seriously, Bitty,” Jack slipped into using his nickname again, which had been happening more and more lately. “Are you ok? I heard your voice talking. I thought you were with somebody, and then you screamed. That’s why I came in.”

“I just…” Bitty starts. But he stops, and looks up at Jack’s face, all earnest and worried about him, all knight in shining armor to his rescue, instead of chirping him for screaming when there’s clearly nothing wrong in his room. Bitty thinks about all the things Jack has been doing lately. Taking photos of him. Taking him out for coffee. Paying for this drink. And even before: checking practice, the time they spent together during the _Women, Food and American Culture_ course together, texting during breaks… He thinks about how good Jack always looks. After practice, just out of bed. He thinks about his hockey butt.

 The voice –Señor Bunnys voice?—echoes clearly in his head. _You should just kiss him._

And maybe it’s the adrenaline running through his veins after the shock of hearing his plushy animal speak. Maybe it’s Jack’s face, still looking intensely at Bitty, expecting an answer. Maybe it’s the thought of losing Jack when he leaves. Maybe Bitty just wants to do it, because he eliminates the remaining distance between them and steps into Jack’s space.

“Please tell me if you want me to stop”, he says, always the gentleman. Jack looks at him in confusion for a second, and then Bitty’s on the tips of his toes and his lips are on Jack’s.

The kiss is tentative; Bitty doesn’t want to pressure Jack, who isn’t moving at all, just looking at Bitty with his eyes wide open. Bitty starts to back off, regretting  following his impulse, when Jack’s surprise seems to wear off and he starts kissing back.

They don’t talk about it. Not just yet. Right now, Bitty just wants to put into the kiss all those months of frustration, of crushing on Jack and thinking it was impossible. All he thinks and feels about Jack leaving, but how proud he is for how far he’s got. How much he loves him.

Jack doesn’t tell Bitty to stop, not even when one of Bitty’s hands ends up caressing his butt. And Bitty never answers the question of what had caused him to scream.

\------

It must have been the stress of thinking about Jack, and graduation, and all those new recipes he had been stress baking lately. Maybe he was just tired, and that’s why he was hearing things. Or it might have been his subconscious mind. However, while he’s lying on his bed, hands tangled in Jack’s hair while Jack mouths at his neck like it’s a maple sugar pie, he thinks he sees Señor Bunny wink at him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come talk to me about dumb hockey boys being in love (and rabbits!) on [tumblr](http://ilovetextingandscones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
